Sin Venganza
by Santana Black
Summary: Después de TDWT, Courtney queda embarazada de Duncan, pero su hijo es robado. Ocho años después, ambos vuelven a reencontrarse...iniciando de nuevo la historia.
1. Reencuentro

Estaba con el corazón dolido. ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco? Pasó lo que pasó, y ahora, ¿esto? Aún no lo podía creerlo. Un momento, estaba hablando de él… ¡entonces si podía creerlo!

Mis ojos estaba rojos de tanto llorar, pero esas lágrimas no se notaban gracias a la lluvia, que amenazaba con inundarnos ese día. Pero aun así, tenía peores pesares en ese momento. Él estaba de espaldas, mientras yo estaba a unos pasos detrás de él, destrozada.

-Duncan…Duncan podemos hablar de esto.- le suplicaba afónica. Él tanto llorar me había quitado hasta la voz.

-Courtney, no hay nada de qué hablar.- me hablaba de espaldas.

-Pero, ¿Qué hay de lo que dijiste? Dijiste que me querías. Estabas arrepentido. Estabas arrepentido, ¿no?- le pregunté, recordando.

-Todo eso fue un error, Courtney. No fue verdad, estaba equivocado.-

-Pero…pero. Tú lo dijiste. Entonces, ¿no es cierto? ¿Todo era mentira? ¿Me mentiste? Pero… ¡estuviste conmigo! ¡Nada más conmigo! ¡Yo sé que me quieres! No lo niegues…- le decía acercándome a él. Entonces, se volteó y me tomó por los hombros. Se veía…harto.

-¡Courtney, no! Lo de esa noche…no debió pasar. Fue un error, no sé qué me pasaba. ¡Y tú tampoco lo sabes! Déjame en paz, por favor.- dijo alejándose.

-Pero…pero.- suplicaba, tratando de buscar una solución.

-Adiós, Courtney.- dijo yéndose.

En ese momento, me tire de rodillas al suelo. Después bajé la cabeza, y empecé a llorar. De nuevo.

**-*O*-*O*-*O*-*O*-*O*-**

Estaba completamente adolorida. Me sentía agonizante, el dolor me parecía insoportable. ¿Y esto era lo que tenía que sufrir una mujer para crear descendencia?

-¡Vamos, Courtney! ¡Una vez más! ¡Vamos tu puedes hacerlo! ¡Puja, Courtney!- oía gritos de innumerables personas, de las cuales no sabía cómo habían llegado a estar ahí, pero tenía otras cosas en las cuáles concentrarme.

Trate y trae. Al final, sólo di un grito ahogado, apreté la sabana con mi mano lo más fuerte posible. Después, todo se volvió negro.

**-*O*-*O*-*O*-*O*-*O*-**

**8 Años Después**

Sentí el pesar de las sábanas en mi pierna izquierda. Y en mi hombro, izquierdo, y en general en todo el lado izquierdo. En fin… sentí como la luz que recién entraba por la ventana le daba a mi espalda. Fruncí el ceño, odiaba eso de las mañanas. Después de abrir mis parpados y acomodarme derecha en la cama, me decidí de buena gana (o eso intente) al baño. En la mesita de noche encontré una nota amarilla: "Recuerda, tengo un viaje de trabajo de una semana. Vuelvo el próximo viernes, amor. Te amo." Después de leer la nota, sonreí y la hice bolita, y la tiré en el bote de la basura. Me paré y me dirigí al baño. Entre y abrí el agua caliente, ya que no me cabría nada mal un baño caliente. Después de todo, iba al trabajo. En algún momento del día tenía que relajarme. Después de mi algo relajante baño de 10 minutos, salí y me coloqué la toalla. Después me dirigí al vestidor a buscar algo cómodo para usar. Después de todo era viernes, y el viernes solía ser casual si es que eras una persona normal.

Después de terminar de vestirme, fui a la cocina. Ahí había un delicioso desayuno preparado en una bandeja. En la bandeja, se encontraba otra nota amarilla: "Te preparé el desayuno, ya que te veías con pocas ganas de levantarte. Espero que te guste. Te amo. Con amor, Ethan." Si bien estaba de malas ese día, los cariños de Ethan me levantaban el ánimo. Ethan era mi novio desde hace…cuatro años. Lo conocí estudiando, y pasamos de compañeros de universidad a ser novio. Hace apenas dos años que vivimos juntos. Y sólo seguimos siendo novios, formal…pero no busco un compromiso. Todavía no.

Comí el desayuno que me preparó Ethan, y después recogí los platos sucios y los deje en la tarja. Ya me ocuparía de ellos luego. Después me dirigí en vuelo al baño a lavarme los dientes, le di el último toque a mi peinado y como rayo tomé mi bolso con todas mis cosas, las llaves del departamento y salí de ahí. Después de bajar por el ascensor, pedí rápidamente un taxi, ya que las llaves de mi auto las había olvidado en el departamento.

-Genial, Courtney Miller. Eres brillante.- me dije a mi misma.- ¡Taxi!

Levanté mis manos pidiendo ayuda, y no tardó mucho para que un taxi se detuviera enfrente de mí. Rápidamente abría la puerta y entre al vehículo. Le di la dirección al conductor, y en cuanto arrancó, azoté mi espalda contra el asiento.

Nunca, jamás en mi vida, había llegado tarde al trabajo. Y aún no llegaría ese día.

-Disculpe, ¿podría ir un poco más rápido por favor?- le pregunté tratando de ocultar mi desesperación, y el sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Mientras tanto, yo jugaba con mis dedos para tratar de relajarme, cosas que no funcionaban, pues sentía incluso ganas de salir del auto y volar al trabajo. Lástima que no fui creada con alas.

Apenas divisé el edificio, y salí del auto. Saqué rápidamente mi monedero y le di el primer billete que encontré al señor.

-Quédese con el cambio.- le dije desesperada y corrí adentro del edificio. Pasé corriendo por la recepción evitando las miradas de los demás. Y déjenme decirles, que cuando una mujer corre con tacones, todo el mundo puede quedársela viendo.

Rápidamente entre al ascensor y apreté con fuerza mi número de piso. Entonces comencé a subir, ya fastidiada. Apenas se abrieron las puertas, salir corriendo hasta mi oficina, hasta toparme con mi secretaría. Tuve que frenar para evitar chocar con su escritorio.

-Buenos días señorita Miller.- dijo un poco confundida.

-Buenos días Susan. Dime, ¿los empresarios ya se fueron? ¿O hiciste algo para que se esperaran? Lamento llegar tarde.- le dije mientras me acomodaba mi zapato.

-Disculpe señorita Miller, ¿pero no se enteró? Los empresarios cancelaron su cita. Recuerdo haberle llamado ayer y haberle avisado a su novio…tal vez me equivoque.- ¿Cómo? ¿La cita se había cancelado? ¿Corrí como loca para nada? Ethan iba a arreglar cuentas conmigo cuando regresara.

-Entonces, ¿no hay cita? Bueno, no importa… ¿tengo otros pendientes? En las carreras olvidé mi carpeta.- le dije mientras acomodaba mi cabello. Cierto, la carpeta.

-No señorita. Ayer terminó todos sus pendientes. Y como la cita está cancelada, tampoco tiene nada nuevo que hacer.- Eso suavizó lo que en un principio me había hecho enojar. Tal vez podía tomarme el día libre.

-En ese caso, creo que voy a tomarme el día. Iré a mi casa a arreglar todo el desorden que hice. Puedes salir en la tarde, Susan. Pero necesito que me averigües que otras citas necesito hacer. No sé qué sea pero dentro de un mes estaré totalmente ocupada.- le dije tomando mi bolso. Comencé a caminar al ascensor de nuevo.

-Que tenga buena tarde señorita Miller.-

-Igual tu Susan.- le dije mientras entraba al ascensor.

Al bajar me di cuenta de que todos me miraban confusos. Debían ser todas esas personas que me había visto correr, y ahora de seguro se encontraban confundidas de ver porque estaba caminando.

Salí y decidí que ahora tendría que caminar, pues tenía el día libre, y no había prisa. Pero entonces el ruidoso tono de mi celular me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¿Hola?- pregunté, ya había visto el nombre de quien era.

-¡Hola, amor! ¿Cómo estás?-

-Fatigada, Ethan.-

-¿Fatigada? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Todo anda bien?- preguntó preocupado.

-Resulta que a alguien se le olvidó avisarme de una cita que tenía cancelada.-

-¿Una cita? ¡Oh, cuanto lo siento amor! Me olvidé por completo. Pero, fue para una buena causa, ¿no?-

-¿Buena causa? ¿Cuál?-

-Tú sabes…anoche. Si te hubiera dicho, te hubieras puesto a hablar sobre como hablarías con los empresarios. En cambio, me la pasé estupendo anoche. Buena despedida antes de irme de viaje, Court.-

-¡No estábamos hablando de eso! Agh, te olvidaste y corrí como loca a la oficina sin causa alguna. Me cansé, ¿sabes?-

-Lo siento, amor. Prometo que no volverá a pasar. Bueno, regresó dentro de una semana, ¿te parece?-

-Sí, sí. Me parece…- decía, pero luego choque con alguien y caí, tirando el teléfono. Este de inmediato se desconectó y yo evité maldecir por lo bajo.

Enfrente, vi las piernas de quien me había hecho caer…. En pantalón de mezclilla. Luego vi cómo asomaba sus manos paya ayudarme a levantarme.

Tomé mi teléfono y acepte la ayuda del desconocido, mientras preparaba las palabras adecuadas para reprocharle al sujeto. Este me levantó fuertemente, apegándome a él. Entonces, me quedé sin habla.

-Duncan…- susurré atónita, mientras él se mantenía neutro.

**Oh si… Santana Black llega con ¡nuevo fic! Exacto, de nuevo vengo a molestarlos con mis historias.**

**Con respecto al fic, de repente se me ocurrió la idea, y como todas mis ideas son Universo Alterno a excepción de esta…pues la escribí.**

**En mi perfil había puesto una encuesta sobre qué historia les gustaría que publicara, pero como nadie hizo caso, pues lo decidí yo sola. **

**Quiero dedicarle esta capi a MIREYA DXC, que ella fue la que hizo que tomara la decisión de escribir. ¡Gracias, Mire!**

**Y sobre las otras historias, también las escribiré, pero por partes.**

**Bueno, los dejo. Ojalá les haya gustado.**

**Besos**

**-Santana Black**

**¿Dejas un review?**


	2. Todavía No

_**Holasss, mundo! Aqui con capi nuevo de mi fic.**_

_**Capítulo corto, de nuevo ¬¬ Lo lamento, lo que pasa es que tengo muchas historias sin terminar y me presionó...pero trataré de actualizar más seguido.**_

_**Ahora, si, notengo nad más que decir...¡a leer!**_

**Todavía no**

Seguía helada, parada a duras penas en la acera, siendo levantada por esos fuertes brazos mientras yo lo contemplaba asustada, y el confundido me miraba sin decir nada.

-Duncan…- susurré viéndolo a los ojos. Esos hermosos ojos azules que antes me cautivaban, me miraban muy fijamente mientras yo temblaba.

-Hola…- susurró tratando de sonreír, pero no podía. Entonces yo reaccioné y me levanté de golpe, soltándome de su agarré.-Lamento haberte hecho caer… ¿te encuentras bien?

-Si, si estoy bien…- le dije recomponiéndome y arreglándome el cabello. Entonces voltee a verlo, y de nuevo hubo un silencio. Ambos nos mirábamos a los ojos, y él me inspeccionaba de arriba hacia abajo, buscando si algo había diferente en mí.

-Wow, tanto tiempo…hace mucho que, no te veía.- decía haciendo pausas mientras se acercaba.

-Si, ha pasado mucho tiempo.- le dije viéndolo.

-Ah, lamento haberte hecho caer. Es que andaba distraído y no te vi.- me dijo ya más tranquilamente sonriéndome, mientras yo lo seguía viendo.

-Sí, no hay problema…- le decía pérdida.

-No….voy a compensártelo. ¿Quieres tomar un café?- me preguntó sonriente.

Quede estática por un segundo. ¿Estaba invitándome a salir? No Courtney, sólo te invitaba a tomar un café. ¡No seas estúpida! Entonces, ¿tomar un café con Duncan? No sonaba tan mal idea. "Courtney, responde…" Ah, sí.

-¿Un…un café?- le pregunté saliendo de mis pensamientos.

-Si, ¿o tenías planes?- me preguntó acercándose y pasándome mi bolso, el cual había dejado en el suelo.

-Pues…eh, es que yo…- trataba de explicarme, y el arqueaba la ceja con un aspecto sonriente.

-¿Quieres excusarte? Es sólo un café.- me dijo ofreciéndome su mano.

-Pues, es que no se…- le decía pensando en alguna excusa para salir de eso, pero entonces movió su mano en señal de que la tomara, y me rendí.- Claro.- dijo tomando su mano, y me volteaba para estar al par con él al caminar. Luego me soltaba la mano.

-Y, ¿prefieres caminar o vamos en auto? ¿Tienes auto?- me preguntó viéndome sonriente.

-Sí, pero se quedó en casa…- bufé recordando esa mañana.

-Entonces podemos ir en el mío.- ofreció mientras sacaba sus llaves y me las mostraba.

-Claro.- susurré viendo a la acera. ¿Cómo es que llegué a esto? Mataré a Ethan por no avisarme… hay no, Ethan.

-Bien, aquí esta. Sube.- dijo sacándome de nuevo de mis pensamientos. Estábamos enfrente de un auto convertible negro, pulido, en perfectas condiciones…parecía nuevo. Duncan probablemente pagó un dineral por eso.

-¿Este es tu auto?- le pregunté asombrada mientras subía al asiento del copiloto.

-Si… ¿es demasiado?- me preguntó de forma cómica mientras arrancaba.

-Algo…si.- le dije mientras embobada tocaba el asiento. Era de piel… ¡Courtney concéntrate!

-Y bien, ¿desde cuándo vives en la ciudad?- me preguntó mirando el camino.

-Desde hace siete años… ¿y tú?- pregunté observándolo. No había cambiado mucho, simplemente que ahora no tenía ese mohawk que tanto lo caracterizaba, y se había quitado la mayoría de los piercings, ¿o eran todos? Cielos, creo que estoy sedada.

-Apenas llevo un mes en la ciudad… tenía que mudarme rápido y me encontré con Geoff, quien me ofreció hospedaje en su apartamento, pero ahora nos estamos mudando cerca de aquí. No sé si sabías que Bridgette y Geoff vivían lejos de aquí.- me dijo mientras manejaba.

En realidad si sabía, ¿y cómo no saber dónde vivía mi mejor amiga? Después de que terminó el programa Bridgette y Geoff recibieron grandes ofertas de trabajo (gracias a su participación en el Aftermath), y por eso decidieron irse a vivir a Nueva York. Tiempo después yo igual me mudé y después me entere de ello, y volvimos a mantener nuestra estrecha amistad. El problema era que ella vive del otro lado de Nueva York, y no podíamos vernos frecuentemente. Pero hace un par de meses Bridge me había avisado que se mudarían cerca por una oferta de trabajo de Geoff. Ambos se casaron hace dos años, y viven realmente felices, entonces supongo que Bridgette y Geoff recibieron a Duncan en su…un momento, ¡Bridgette sabía que Duncan estaba aquí! O, ella me va a escuchar.

-¿Te quedaste en casa de Bridge y Geoff?- le pregunté asomando la cabeza.

-Si…pero ahora estoy comprando mi propio apartamento. Ya la próxima semana viviré sólo.- dijo.

-Ah…- susurré. Ahorcaré a Bridge cuando la vea.

-Llegamos.- dijo Duncan mientras estacionaba el auto. La cafetería estaba del lado izquierdo de nosotros, entonces cuidé que ningún auto pasara y salí del vehículo caminando a la acera.

Entramos a la cafetería y nos dimos cuenta de que había mucha gente. ¿Es que acaso nadie había ido a trabajar? Aun así, había una mesa pegada a la pared en la parte trasera, entonces Duncan no dudo y me guió hasta aquella mesa. Ya ahí tomamos asiento. Después vino el mesero y nos tomó la orden. Yo pedí un capuccino, en cambio Duncan no se vio muy interesado en eso y simplemente (y a duras penas) pidió un café.

-Y, ¿Qué ha sido de ti? ¿Qué sucedió en tu vida?- Me preguntó mientras revolvía su café. Genial, la pregunta del millón de dólares. Perfecto.

-Pasaron…muchas cosas.- le dije mientras jugaba con la pajilla del capuccino.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?- me preguntó interesado. ¿Qué no podía preguntar de otras cosas?

-¿Por qué no mejor haces preguntas más…específicas?- le pedí rogando en mi interior que no hiciera una pregunta equivocada.

-Muy…bien ¿En que trabajas?- me preguntó algo confundido.

-En un despacho muy prestigiado de abogados. Y, ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Trabajas en algo?- era muy tonto preguntarlo, pero todo se podía esperar de Duncan.

-Pues…es algo difícil de explicar.- dijo desviando la vista, tratando de evitar el tema. ¿Por qué evitaría algo así? A menos de que no trabajara… ¿o robara? Duncan, ¿seguía siendo delincuente?- Y, ¿Dónde vives?- preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Tengo un apartamento cerca de aquí, de hecho iba para allá cuando chocamos.- dije mientras agitaba mi bebida.

-Y, ¿tienes pareja?- Maldita sea.

-Ehhhh…sí. Tengo un novio.- le dije de la manera más normal que pude aparentar. Trataba en todo lo posible por no torcer la boca para evitar una deformación en el rostro. Duncan simplemente puso más atención que la de antes y dejó de revolver.

-¿Si? Y, ¿Qué hay con él?- me preguntó mirándome fijamente. Trágame tierra.

-Pues…lo conozco desde hace cuatro años y medio y…somos novios desde hace cuatro. Y…vivimos, juntos.- le decía apenas pudiendo tragar saliva. Todo eso me sabía cómo ácido, el sólo permanecía quieto.

-Ah…- dijo bajando la mirada serio.

-Y, ¿tu? ¿Tienes novia?- le pregunté intentando quebrar esa tensión, el volvía a levantar la cabeza.

-No…- Imposible.

-¿No? ¿Enserio?- pregunté intentando ocultar mi asombro.

-No, nada…- me dijo tranquilo mientras bebía más de su café.

-¿Nada…?- seguí insistiendo incrédula, en verdad no podía creerlo.

-No hay nadie, Courtney. Estoy, pues, sólo…- me dijo pensativo mirándome fijamente.

Entonces el… ¿estaba sólo? No tenía pareja… ¿nadie? Pero estaba…Agh, la maldita gótica. Si, lo había olvidado, estaba ella. Pero, si Duncan no tenía pareja entonces… ¿Qué había pasado con Gwen?

-Y… ¿Qué hay de…Gwen?- le pregunté evidentemente incomoda. Aunque ni yo misma lo creyera, esa pregunta me dolía más de lo que aparentaba. El simplemente volteó la mirada.

-Lo de Gwen, se acabó…- dijo sin mirarme mientras jugaba con su pajilla.

-¿Enserio? Pero…creí que la querías.- dije tragando saliva. Era imposible que eso haya terminado. Probablemente se dio cuenta de con quién se estaba metiendo.

-Si, y mucho.- Esa frase me partió el corazón. Y no en uno, sino en mil pedazos. ¿Acaso seguía siendo igual de insensible? ¿Acaso todavía le seguían dando igual mis sentimientos? Aunque claro, hablando de Duncan, puede esperarse.

No me di cuenta mientras pensaba en eso, que una lágrima de agua cristalina corría por mi mejilla. Cuando sentí la humedad en mi rostro, vi a Duncan distraído con su café y rápidamente tomé mi bolso, dejé un poco de dinero y me levanté apresuradamente para salir de ahí, llamando la atención de Duncan.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó con un tono alterado levantándose.

-Nada…tengo que irme.- le dije dándole el dinero y corriendo fuera del establecimiento.

Corrí a todo lo que mis piernas (y tacones) daban alrededor de las calles, obviamente respetando las reglas de tránsito para evitar ser atropellada mientras lo hacía. Al mismo tiempo, evitaba lo mejor posible de no llorar, y si lo hacía que la gente no lo viera. Después de tanto tiempo, ¿y aún sentía esto? Sí, no lo niego, intenté a todo por vengarme de ellos dos, elimine a la estúpida gótica y traté todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para hacer sufrir a Duncan, pero aun así… ¿la gente creía que yo no tenía sentimientos? ¡Pero claro que los tenía! Si no, ¿Por qué hacia esas cosas? A pesar de toda la furia que sentía por que Duncan me haya engañado con mí en ese entonces "casi-amiga", igual sentía tristeza, decepción y cosas más, pero nadie se daba cuenta…mucho menos esos dos. Toda esa impotencia que sentía al pensar que no fui lo suficiente para Duncan me carcomía todos los días desde que me engaño, cada vez el dolor era menos fuerte…pero seguía recordando. Ahora, después de ocho años, ¿todo seguía igual?

Llegué después de tanto correr sin rumbo a un callejón poco alejado de la cafetería esa, pues no había corrido demasiado camino. Corrí hasta el fondo del callejón y me senté en la esquina de este. Ya sentada, aventé mi bolso, recogí mis piernas con mis brazos…y me puse a llorar.

Todo lo que había guardado para mí sola estos últimos ocho años podría salir en cualquier momento. Me di cuenta de que seguía sintiéndome impotente, con esas ganas de estrangular a cualquiera que me molestara con respecto al tema, pero que no podía hacerlo ya que las lágrimas llegaban primero.

-Tranquilízate, Courtney. Por favor tranquilízate.- me decía a mí misma meciéndome de adelante hacia atrás, sin parar de llorar y recordando todo eso que viví antes de mi gran tragedia.- No lo he superado, aún.-

Pasó tanto tiempo…ahora lo encuentro de nuevo y no sé qué hacer. Creo que es obvio, no estoy lista para esto. Aún no, aún no he llegado a la etapa donde puedo mirarlo sin llorar. Todavía no…

No lo he superado.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Y bien? ¿Como quedó? Ojalá que bien...de nuevo perdon por la tardanza.<em>**

**_Revies si quieren actualización rápida._**

**_Cuidense!_**

**_Besos_**

**_-Santana Black_**

**_¿Acaso merezco review?_**


End file.
